David yurman Wiki
Welcome to the David Yurman Wiki My Wiki is about David Yurman jewelry. This guy is the King of Bling when it comes to designing stand out pieces of jewelry Describe your topic I figured if it's good enough for Justin Bieber and Brad Pitt then it's good enough to write a Wikia about David Yurman jewelry so here's a little but about this master jewelry designer:- In this modern era of the superstar when each and every single ensemble or dress is scrutinised by the fashion media channels just one particular person stands head and shoulders above the rest of the crowd when it comes to producing elegant pieces of fine jewelry and that man is David Yurman. thumb|300px|leftLoved by the stars, celebrities and the general public this All American guy has dragged himself from absolutely nowherey only 33 years ago to turn into one of the most praised fine jewelry designers in the entire world....not bad for a high school dropout ! Yurman originated from a family that nurtured creativeness and and so it was no major shock when Yurman started displaying a desire for fine art and sculpture. However, Yurman wasn't merely a flakey artisan he already possessed a smart commercial head on his younger shoulders and was very soon trying to sell smaller sculptures to his close friends at college. Recognising the fact that he would be able to make hard earned cash through his artistic talent gave him the belief to follow his dreams. Likely recognising that an educational college was not to his calling he dropped out of classes and dedicated a large amount of of the 60's hanging out inside Greenwich Village within New York. This particular neighborhood was a hotbed of inspiration at that period with young writers, poets and painters rubbing shoulders with each other. David Yurman was pleased with his life style as a sculptor being blessed to meet scores of renowned artists. Who's to say exactly what path his life might have gone if he hadn't been aquainted with the true love of his life on a lucky meeting ? She was also a budding painter by the name of Sybil and they both equally fell deeply in love with each other. Yurman would tend to create little art forms for Sybil as tokens of affection and one such type of product (a belt buckle) caught the attention of an fine art dealer. This person put together a business proposition to Yurman suggesting if David may perhaps volume produce these types of buckles where they could later end up being distributed commercially. Like many a struggling creator Yurman's proud integrity persuaded him to turn down this proposition since Yurman very likely believed the creating of the buckle was too personalized to simply go and commercialize it however , showing his inborn skills for business and Sybil’s gentle persuading Yurman straight away started off pondering options for manufacturing jewelry on a much more commercial basis. Yurman's breakthrough came in the 1970's with the design of a sterling silver bracelet which had a innovative pattern that resembled a braided rope. Sales and profits went through the roof and David Yurman instantly became a popular name. At this point he's distributed more than three hundred 1000 plaited bracelets and Yurman reckons that around 1 / 2 of every thing David Yurman jewelry sells is actually a "twisted cable" bracelet. Yurman has since consolidated his status as the best jewellery designerin the us and additionally increased his jewelry collection to include neck laces, rings, ear-rings, sun glasses, timepieces and even perfumes. David's pieces of jewelry may be pricey but he utilizes nothing but the finest materials and every single design and style whispers very good quality. Having said that, it would undoubtedly be misguided to assume his jewelry is much too costly because they are not. Some jewelry in David Yurman's collection retail only for a few hundred or so dollars. Having said all of that many times with high-priced jewelry it's about making a affirmation, no matter which declaration that might happen to be but ordinarily it's love ! It's not possible to put a price on it. Latest activity Category:Browse